


Christmas Dinners Past and Present

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the genprompt_bingo square "Food, cooking and mealtimes"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Christmas Dinners Past and Present

When Stiles was six Christmas was magical. There was enough snow for sledding and snowman making. There were homemade cookies to decorate and hot chocolate beside the Christmas tree and presents and a big Christmas dinner with turkey and pie. 

When Stiles was seven there wasn't any snow, just a cold rain. There were still cookies and presents and hot chocolate beside the tree. When it was getting close to dinner time his Mom realized that she'd put the turkey in the oven but forgotten to turn it on. They laughed about it and had Chinese take out and pie for supper. Later Stiles heard his parents talking in hushed voices and he thought he heard his Mom crying.

When Stiles was eight there wasn't any tree and the decorations stayed in their boxes under the eaves. His Dad drank a lot from one of his bottles and fell asleep on the couch. Stiles made himself some toast for supper. 

When Stiles was twelve he decided to cook Christmas dinner. He studied his Mom's old cookbooks and watched hours of youtube videos and made a detailed timeline chart. His Dad wasn't thrilled about Stiles handling knives and using the stove. But he was helpless in the face of Stiles' enthusiasm and bought him what he needed. Melissa McCall had to work Christmas day so he invited Scott over and they played video games in between turkey basting duties. As he cooked, he tried his best to recall happy memories of Christmas with his Mom. And maybe the pie crust wasn't homemade and the whipped cream came from a can and there might have been a few lumps in the gravy. But when his Dad took the first bite Stiles saw him smile like he hadn't smiled in a long time. They all shared Christmas memories. He sent the leftover turkey home with Scott and two days later Mrs. McCall showed up with a batch of turkey enchiladas. It wasn't magical but it was good.

When Stiles was sixteen he ordered a 'howling wolf' cookie cutter from Amazon and dug out his Mom's old stand mixer. He made a batch of wolf shaped cookies with black icing and glowing red eyes and little streaks of red around the mouth. Derek met his gift of a plate of cookies with his usual scowl. But when he took his first bite some of the weight he carried on his shoulders seemed to melt away. He reminisced about baking cookies with his grandma, with Laura bossing everyone around and Cora trying to steal raw dough to eat.

When Stiles was twenty five Christmas was magical. Everyone came to the Stilinski-Hale house because they had the most room. Chris and Melissa and their son Ben, Scott and Malia and their daughter Erica. Noah entertained the twins while Stiles and Derek finished cooking dinner. Afterwards everyone relaxed by the tree with cookies and hot chocolate and talked about their favorite holiday memories. And after the guests had gone home and the twins were asleep they kissed under the mistletoe and agreed that it had been the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Stiles' spark adds a little something extra to the things he cooks. Or, maybe he's just a good cook.


End file.
